Distante
by YaySummer
Summary: A guerra havia chegado ao fim. Todos seguiram em frente. Mas ela ainda tinha algumas coisas para dizer a alguém que estava distante, muito distante. One-shot. NejiTen. Universo Ninja.


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:**

Hello there!

Mais uma one! Pra quem assim como eu tem saudades do Neji :(

Estou aproveitando enquanto a inspiração colabora.

Ps.: Pra quem gosta de ler ouvindo música sugiro Lucy do Skillet.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **DISTANTE**

 **" _Viveu uma vida tão interminável, viu além do que os outros veem..."_**

 **So far away | Avenged Sevenfold**

 **.**

 **.**

A guerra havia chegado ao fim. Todos seguiram em frente. Nos últimos anos viu sua vila voltar a crescer. Viu uma série de casais se formarem, até mesmo aqueles que pareciam impossíveis como o Uchiha e a Sakura. Viu seus amigos construírem lindas famílias. E estava feliz por eles. De verdade.

Hoje soube que Hinata estava grávida novamente, desta vez seria uma garotinha. Em dias assim era inevitável pensar _nele_ , e por isso foi para o único lugar que a fazia se sentir um pouquinho mais próxima a ele.

Era fim de tarde. O céu estava alaranjado e começava a esfriar.

Caminhou por alguns minutos até que chegou ao seu destino.

Ajoelhou-se em frente a lápide onde nome dele estava gravado. Retirou as flores murchas que ali estavam, substituindo-as por um ramalhete colorido de crisântemos. Não era nenhuma expert em flores como a Ino, mas vira em algum lugar que crisântemos representavam a saudade de alguém que não está mais entre nós. E bom, era a isso que sua vida se resumia. Sentir a falta dele.

\- Hey, Neji... – sabia que ninguém a ouvia, mas gostava de imaginar que em algum lugar, de alguma maneira, ele podia escutá-la – vim conversar um pouco. Encontrei com a Hinata-chan hoje, ela e o Naruto estão esperando uma menininha, espero que ela puxe a mãe, coitada da Hinata se as duas crianças herdarem o gênio do Naruto. Aliás, Kakashi-san já está pensando em se aposentar e pretende indicá-lo como sucessor. Dá pra acreditar? Aquele cabeça oca finalmente vai se tornar Hogake! – riu.

Uma brisa fria surgiu de repente e ela se encolheu um pouco.

\- Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para ver tudo isso, sabe? -fez uma pausa - Mais do que isso, eu queria que você estivesse do meu lado. Eu... eu sinto falta de tudo que nós podíamos ter vivido juntos, Neji.

Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, em seguida rolaram livremente pelo seu rosto. Nunca havia contado a Neji sobre seus sentimentos, e agora não se passava um dia em que ela não se arrependesse disso. Tinha tanto há dizer, mas ele estava tão _distante_.

Céus! O que não daria pra ter mais alguns minutos com ele? Desistiria de tudo apenas vê-lo olhando de volta para ela. Talvez assim a dor em seu peito acalmasse um pouco. Porque doía, doía demais saber que nunca mais iria ter sua companhia.

\- Eu deveria ter dito isso antes, talvez... talvez as coisas fossem diferentes agora, não é? Eu faria tudo diferente se eu tivesse a chance, mas tudo que eu tenho são essas flores para entregar e elas não ajudam em nada. – não conteve o soluço que veio em seguida e nenhum dos outros que vieram depois.

Chorou copiosamente por alguns minutos, uma brisa fria passou por ela novamente e então ela se recompôs.

Lembranças dos treinos e missões que realizaram juntos vieram a sua mente. _Sorriu_. Seu primeiro sorriso sincero em muito tempo.

\- Espero que esteja bem, onde quer que você esteja – disse secando os olhos, percorreu com os dedos os kanjis que formavam seu nome talhados no mármore – Eu te amo... – sussurrou e então se levantou.

Sabia que ele passara grande parte de sua vida tentando entender a escolha de seu pai e que no verdadeiro fim ele conseguiu compreender, por isso tinha certeza que Neji não iria querer que as pessoas chorassem sua morte, pois ele certamente não se arrependeria do que tinha feito. Neji era um _herói_.

Limpou a poeira dos joelhos e se pôs a caminhar em direção a saída do cemitério. Durante o percurso prometeu a si mesma que não iria mais chorar, por mais que a ausência dele a machucasse, sua coragem e sacrifício seriam de agora em diante sua força. Aquela havia sido a última conversa dos dois.

" _Há muito mais que eu gostaria de dizer, Neji. Mas você está fora do meu alcance, você está muito distante."_

 **Fim.**

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

E isso é tudo pessoal!

Neji é a morte que não superei e nunca vou superar, junto com a do Jiraya-sensei a do Itachi :'(

Espero que tenham gostado, lembrando que é sempre bom saber a opinião de vocês.

Beijo,

Summer


End file.
